


Lisa

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Not A Happy Ending, One-Sided Attraction, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: You look at them for a couple of minutes and it makes you want to cry, because you've seen that look before, you've seen it on Tomoe when she thinks Himari is not looking, you notice it in Ran every time she meets Yukina at school and you're sure it appears in your gaze when you look at Sayo, but ... Why is Sayo's gaze for Lisa?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, im not sure, my heart is a bit broken and im actually not sure why, but this came and i needed to take it off my chest, im not living this situation but the song came kinda in a perfect moment.
> 
> Sorry for doing this to Tsugumi, she deserves better.

I.

You remember it perfectly, it had been at the beginning of December, winter was just around the corner and some cold air used to pass through the city in the afternoons.

That time you were waiting outside CiRCLE, you were in charge of representing Afterglow in the weekly meetings before the joint concert that would be for the end of the year, some details were missing so they considered you the most appropriate to agree with the other representatives.

That time you had met Hanazono Tae as a representative of Poppin'Party, who had given you pats on the head after approving your suggestion in the order of the bands, it was not that it bothered you, you considered that perhaps it had been a cute thing considering the differences in your heights, you tend to look small next to tall people like her; Wakamiya Eve was also there in Pastel Palettes name, she kindly greeted you and said goodbye with a big hug, promising that her days off would not take long and she would soon return to the coffee ready to work; Seta Kaoru, who kept emphasizing how _Fleeting_ was the meeting with so many wonderful people around her, she was sitting next to you and despite her princely air you could see how she was really interested in giving a good impression of Hello Happy World; And in the end, the one who had been in charge of keeping the whole meeting in order was Hikawa Sayo, Roselia's guitarist, and your new friend, who had been getting close to you since that cooking class, she had taken control of everything decided that day and kindly and without hiding her enthusiasm, she had thanked everyone for how perfect things had turned out.

But you are not remembering all this because of the meeting, you are thinking about this because of what happened next, while you were waiting for Tomoe, who had told you to wait for her to go to Hazawa Coffee together after her shift. You remember regretting the fact that you weren't wearing a sweater, when you got to the meeting the atmosphere was warm but then the air came and your sleeveless shirt was not good to repel the cold, with your hands you tried to find a bit of warmth, but then somthing on your shoulders took you by surprise, when you looked for an answer you found the worried look of Sayo who had apparently placed her jacket on your shoulders.

"Hazawa-san, I apologize for surprising you, I noticed that you were cold and I wanted to help"

"A-Ah Sayo san! But... dont you feel cold? " 

"No, in general I find it difficult to feel cold or hot unless the temperature is quite extreme, I prefer that you do not risk getting sick especially in final exam seasons" her concern had filled your chest with warmth and you could feel your temperature rise with the gesture, you were afraid that your cheeks would give you away because you have always been easy to blush.

"Thank you very much, Sayo-san" you pulled the fabric closer to your body "I promise to return it as soon as I can!"

"Fufu... okay, if you let me be honest, I feel like it looks better on you than on me" her almost hidden smile left you speechless and suddenly you understood one thing. 

"Tsugu! Sorry for the delay" Tomoe called suddenly out of breath coming running towards your side "Did I make you wait long? Oh! Sayo-san, hello!"

"Hello Tomoe-san"

"Ah, don't worry Tomoe-chan... Sayo-san was keeping me company, so everything is fine"

"Perfect! Himari called me saying that she was on her way with Moca, Ran will arrive later” you had forgotten the situation in general and you swore your cheeks had turned redder.

"O-of course! Do you… want to join us, Sayo-san?" you asked shyly.

"Don't worry, I'm actually also waiting for Hina, but I hope you have a nice afternoon"

"Sure! Another time it will be!" Tomoe hugged you by the shoulders and you could notice how Sayo's features relaxed at the friendly invitation.

"I would love to" and with that smile had been enough for hundreds of butterflies to fly in your stomach, you pulled the jacket closer to you on your shoulders and the heat flooded you.

That was the moment where you realized that you liked Hikawa Sayo.

**II.**

The event had been a success, the audience was more than happy and everyone was celebrating backstage at CiRCLE. You were standing there, wiping the sweat from your forehead. You could see your friends talking with everyone else, but you were actually looking for a specific person.

You looked between everyone but it seemed not to be in sight until suddenly two people had appeared in the room, your heart was happy to see that mint hair that you were looking for so much but the presence of someone taking their shoulders in a friendly hug stopped you from moving.

Imai Lisa was known to illuminate the rooms with her presence and you were a witness to it, she was pretty, with her defined gestures and those loving green eyes, she had an aura of an older sister being even an only child, she sometimes took care of you and your friends and for that you will always be grateful for how kind and considerate she is.

But there is something that catches your attention, a pair of brighter and sharper green eyes look at her in a way that you do not like, Lisa happily is having a conversation with Aya but her hands do not leave Sayo's shoulders who looks at her as if she was a kind of precious jewel and suddenly your stomach does not feel well.

You look at them for a couple of minutes and it makes you want to cry, because you've seen that look before, you've seen it on Tomoe when she thinks Himari is not looking, you look at Ran every time she meets Yukina at school and you're sure it appears in your gaze when you look at Sayo, but ... _Why is Sayo's gaze for Lisa?_

"Tsugumi, are you okay?" a voice pulls you out of your tranny and you find Ran's look of concern in front of you.

"Y-yes! I… I'm just, thinking… ”Your voice doesn't seem to convince Ran who gently squeezes your shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home" a part of you doesn't want to leave because you haven't talked to Sayo but the nausea comes back to you when you remember those hands on her shoulders.

"Ye-yes... let's go"

**III.**

It is the end of January, winter seems to be a bit colder than usual, so it is more common to see the coffee full of people looking for warmth in a good cup of coffee.

You have been working for a couple of hours and your feet start to hurt, you are standing near the kitchen and you hear the characteristic bell at the entrance, you do not worry because Eve is receiving customers but when you hear the name _Hikawa it_ is impossible don't look at the door.

There was Sayo, standing with a gray sweater that you're sure is her favorite for the number of times you've seen her wearing it, you think she looks pretty.

But the fantasy ends when another person appears by her side smiling and leaning her body on Sayo's shoulder, Imai Lisa get's in with her incomparable brightness, her arms take Sayo's and the nausea returns, you don't listen anymore and you enter to the kitchen to calm your heart and your tears.

Eve does not take long to appear to look for you but the way your hands rest on your chest and your mouth her gaze worries.

"Tsugumi-san... ?"

“Co… could you take care of their table, please? I don't… I don't feel good ”

She doesn't ask but her eyes tell you that she'll come back to make sure you're okay, you feel bad about it, because it's silly, _but for some reason it hurts like you've had a knife stuck in your stomach._

You don't go out but you watch how Eve walks to them with a smile and paper in hand, Sayo hasn't taken her gaze from Lisa and she seems so oblivious to the attention Sayo’s giving to her. You don't listen to their orders, you don't even pay attention to the rest of the world, you can only focus on those green eyes that aren't for you.

You look closely at Lisa, she is special, she is so pretty in every way, her green eyes, her long hair, her pretty smiles and her expressions so lively, when she is on stage she is dazzling and looks good in everything, her heart is so kind and loving, she takes care of everyone and has never asked for anything in return, she makes desserts, she knows how to cook, she is Roselia's sun and you are dazzled by how perfect she is.

And you hate it.

You hate with all your being the fact that it is so good that you don't really hate it but it makes you hate yourself.

How could you hate her? She is an angel.

And you are nothing compared to her, you are so normal and simple that even among your band you do not stand out, no matter how hard you try, you would never be as pretty as her, **you would never be like Imai Lisa.**

If only she did not exist -

"No, no ... Tsugumi no, you're not like that, you can't think like that, you ..."

"Tsugumi-san?"

You look at Eve who seems more concerned than before and her hands seem to want to reach you but hesitate to approach, you touch your cheeks and they feel wet and that is when you realize that you are crying.

You look further and even some customers seem to have noticed, even Sayo and Lisa look at you worried and when it seems that they are going to stand up to approach, you decide to run out of the place.

You hear them calling you but you don't stop, you don't want to, you can't, not when those hands were held and those green eyes didn't look at you the way you wanted, not when your heart is breaking in million pieces.

_"I'm sorry, im really sorry....I'm just not like her...."_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! im not sure if i will finish this in other moment adksjf but yeah...
> 
> find me on twt like @hika_tsugu


End file.
